


The Sprite and the Zauberbiest

by AnnurTsubaki



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnurTsubaki/pseuds/AnnurTsubaki
Summary: "You look offended. Am I wrong?" The girl said again, clearly without any feeling."Yes, you are. It's Lorna, not Lla Llorona." She replied to the girl.
Relationships: Sean Renard/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The girl said that her name sounded like Lla Lorona, the woman from myth that stole children from their families. She wasn't. Her name was Lorna Sprite, a former resident of Portland who was taken away by the system when her aunt was admitted to a psychiatry ward. Now that her aunt had passed away, she was called back to 'settle things' as the authorities said.

Today was the day she would met the attorney. Strange thing was that they would met at the police station instead of in the law firm. Heck, even if the meeting was scheduled in a fast food restaurant it would still be a better idea than meeting at the station. Her aunt was not a criminal, neither was she.

"You look offended. Am I wrong?" The girl said again, clearly without any feeling. 

"Yes, you are. It's Lorna, not Lla Llorona." She replied to the girl. "By the way, are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm waiting for my daddy. He'll take me home after you finish your work with him."

"Oh, is your daddy my aunt's attorney?" 

"No. He's the Captain in this station." The girl answered her, unperturbed. "Do you like fairytales?"

"Well, yes, I like fairytales. My last name means fairies, which is a given that I like fairytales, I think. And Lorna means fox, not evil woman who stole children. No, no, no and no." She waved a finger in front of the girl's face. "What's your name, beautiful?"

The girl beamed at her for calling her beautiful. "My name's Dia~"

"Diana!"

A voice thundered the meeting room. Not really thundered, but since there was only them in the room, the incoming voice was considered loud. They both averted their eyes to the door, and the girl; apparently named Diana, ran to hug the man that came in. 

"Daddy!" Smiling, she dragged the man to the vacant chair, forcing him to sit down. "Daddy, this is Lla L-- this is Lorna. She likes fairytales." Diana started the introduction. The Captain nodded in her direction with a strained smile.

"Miss Sprite, the attorney will arrive shortly. We will leave you be. Come, Diana. Let's go home. Your mommy's waiting for you." The man took Diana's hand, intending to lead her out of the room, but the girl refused to move.

When the Captain tried to drag her out, Lorna could sense the air turned heavy, and she knew something was going to happen. Her instinct was proven right when a few things started floating around the girl and the worried Captain. Surprisingly, she could sense the Captain's wariness was directed at her, not at his daughter. 

"Diana, stop this at once! Please." The man pleaded to the girl, but to no avail. Lorna decided to try touching the girl to stop the floating, but once her hand connected with her, a jolt of current ran down her fingers. She quickly retracted her hand.

"Lorna, do you want to visit my home? Mommy will be at Nick's. Can you keep me company?" The girl asked her in a trance like state. 

Hearing the request made both her and the Captain uncomfortable, the Captain more so than her. Perhaps she should decline the girl's request, seeing as they didn't even know each other. "I'd love to, but I have things to do. Maybe next time, okay?" 

"Daddy, did she hate me because I thought she's Lla Llorona?" Diana looked up to face her father.

The Captain squirmed, looking at her with conflicted expression. "I don't think so. She has works to do. Maybe we can invite her next time?"

"Is it really okay?" The girl asked again, turning to face her. She nodded at her in affirmation, yet the girl just stared at her without replying further. Lorna could feel cold sweat forming on her forehead. 

Luckily for the Captain and her, the attorney's arrival put a stop on Diana's trance and the awkward situation. The Captain mouthed a 'thank you' before exiting the room, with the girl walking out as if nothing happened, leaving a very confused attorney trying to fathom the mess in the room.


	2. My Daddy can be a Housekeeper if he wants

"No."

"But daddy..."

"No."

"Okay, maybe I'll get Nick to send me. Mommy won't be pleased with you, daddy."

"Diana, you don't even know who she is. Why would you bother her?"

"........"

"See, you can't even answer me."

The Captain sighed, finally relented and took his daughter back to the car, leaving the front of Nick Burkhardt's house. He was supposed to send Diana to her mother, but the girl seemed to have other ideas.

"Daddy, let's go back to your office."

"I thought you said you wanted to go to her house. What changed?"

"She's still in the parking lot. Her car broke down. Besides, her house is uninhabitable yet. You can help her with that."

"What?! Diana, your daddy is Portland P.D's Captain, not a housekeeper." 

Sean Renard was having a bad headache with his daughter's antic. Sometimes he felt like he didn't understand her at all. Why the sudden interest in a stranger? 

"Mommy says you can do everything, but, will you?"

"Okay, okay. Stop talking, I'm having a headache now. Lets go there."

Diana was smiling in the passenger's seat while her father drove to Portland P.D.

**..o0o..**

The duo approached Lorna Sprite in the parking lot. The girl rushed to her, much to her surprise.

"Diana?" She looked at the girl, confused. The girl picked both her hand, swaying them gleefully. She noticed the Captain in front of her. "Captain." She nodded her head at him in acknowledgement.

"Sean Renard. You don't have to call me Captain." He said to her. Again, she nodded at him. 

"Lorna, Daddy and I want to send you home. He'll send someone to repair your car later. Let's go now." Diana stopped swaying their hands and started pulling her to the car.

"Wait. How do you know my car broke down?" Lorna asked both father and daughter. Her heart started to beat faster, her mind started to think the worst. She eyed them back and forth, waiting for answer from one of them.

Diana stared at her, eyes blank as if she was seeing something far away. It reminded her of the mess left by Diana in the police station. 

"Uhm.. I don't know how to explain to you, but Diana sometimes have premonitions." The Captain explained smoothly, having to explain his daughter's power to a few Kehrseites before. 

"You have them too, don't you?" Diana got out of her trance-like state and asked her the question, which startled her. "Let's go before Daddy change his mind." 

Renard followed them to his car. To his surprise, Diana chose to sit at the back, saying that Lorna needed to show him the way and it would be easier if she sat at the front passenger's seat instead of Diana. The Captain could only sighed at his daughter before driving away.

**..o0o..**

That night, after sending his daughter to Adalind's, he went back to his house terribly exhausted. Diana could be a slave-driver, alright.

His time at Lorna's house was spent helping the woman cleaning her house inside out. Well, actually it was her late aunt's house which she inherited. She said that she used to live there when she was a kid. That was before her aunt was sent to the psychiatric facility after an incident which she was reluctant to elaborate.

Renard made a mental note to check her background later, especially when Diana showed much interest in the woman. In the meantime, he needed to sleep. He did not realize at what time he dozed off, but his sleep was peaceful for once.

**..o0o..**


	3. What's your secret?

Police Sergeant Drew Wu strided into the Captain's office only to find him absent. He then walked to Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt's desks, inquiring about the Captain.

"Don't know. We haven't seen him yet. Why?" Hank Griffin answered his question. Nick Burkhardt on the other hand was staring at him.

"I have the information he wants, but where..is..he.." It wasn't a question, but more to an internal monologue. Just as he was about to leave, the Captain appeared and went straight into his office.

"Wu, follow me."

The Sergeant closed the door to the office and sat in front of the Captain. Sean Renard looked at him expectantly. "Well, what did you get?"

"Okay..So... here's what I got on her...."

**..o0o..**

He stared at the file Wu gave him. The Sergeant had leave once he finished detailing his information, leaving the Captain musing on his thoughts.

As per Wu, Lorna Sprite was the niece of Lucinda Forbes nee Sprite. Mrs.Forbes was admitted to the psychiatric facility after she repeatedly claimed that a monster attacked her during pregnancy, which resulted in her losing her unborn baby. The authorities deemed her mentally unstable due to her husband's demise few weeks prior. She remained in the facility for many years due to extreme heightened emotions every time she was back at her house. The psychiatrists concluded that it was the misery of losing her husband and child that led to her mental problems.

'Is it Aswang?' The Captain recalled the incident that happened in his precinct involving Nick, Wu and the others. If Lucinda could see Aswang, did that mean she was a Grimm? Or descended from them?

But Lorna did not say anything about him being a Zauberbiest. Perhaps she was unable to see it unless he woged in front of her? Came to think about it, Diana did say Lorna had some kind of power too. Maybe Diana could tell him more.

Continuing his reading, the file stated that the authorities at that time decided that she should not be around her aunt in case Mrs.Forbes unknowingly hurt her niece. Therefore, Lorna was sent away once a foster family was found for her.

His reading was interrupted when the patrol car outside started blazing the siren. 

"Captain, there's an emergency at Lorna Sprite's house." Detective Griffin informed him before storming out of the precinct with his partner.

The Captain silently cursed at the news.

**..o0o..**


	4. The Sprites

The house that he had painstakingly clean including the fridge that he over-restock were in a mess. Gone was the cautiously placed furnitures, the wall decorations, the ancient but already cleaned carpets, and his daughter's junks she placed there for the woman during their cleaning. Renard felt like cursing whoever did that to Lorna Sprite's house, not because he felt sympathetic, but because of what Diana would ask him if she knew of this incident.

The detectives were busy doing their job, and one of the policewoman was interviewing Lorna who was sitting on the bottom stair. He approached them cautiously.

"Captain.." the policewoman greeted him. He nodded to her and gestured for her to give him the report. 

"I'll take over. You can go help the others." He said to the policewoman, telling her to leave them. Taking a nearby chair and propped himself in front of her, he asked, "What happened?"

"You won't believe me."

"Well, try me. Who knows if I will believe you or not."

"I'm not telling you with these people around. It's.. it's complicated."

"I'll take you somewhere else. Let's go." He stood up and led her outside the house. 

**..o0o..**

He wanted to take her to the precinct, but instead, they ventured into the woods behind her house. Lorna took him to a short path that hasn't been used for quite some time. There was a broken tree house and a similarly broken swing under one of the branches of the tree house.

"This is where I always play when I was young. My aunt and I..we..we can see evil things." Lorna explained to the Captain.

"Are you a Grimm?" He asked her bluntly.

"Wha..what? Grimm?" 

The Captain didn't wait for her to explain more and woged in front of her, but she didn't even flinched.

"What are you doing?" Confused, she asked him.

"You can't see my woged form?" He questioned her, wondering why she couldn't see him.

"What woged form?" 

"I'm a Zau~.. never mind." He changed back. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where they tried to take us. My aunt and I. I thought they were gone. But I was wrong."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The Sprites."

**..o0o..**


	5. Anagram

Renard couldn't help but smirked at her. She was doing the eye-rolling pose, with grumbles. It took a strict restraint on his part not to laugh.

"Is that on purpose?" She asked.

"You said to rearrange the letters.. I did. S-P-R-I-TE turns to S-PI-TE-R.. You should be grateful it's not S-P-I-T-T-E-R.. There's not enough T for that." His smirk had turned into full grin at that.

"Sean Renard, do you want me to curse you?" Now she had changed her posture, standing in front of him with her arms folded.

"Sorry." He grinned again. "Why don't you continue your narration?" Wait, when did they get accustomed to each other? He couldn't pinpoint the exact time.

Sighing, she relented and started her narration. 

"It's P-R-I-E-S-T. My ancestors weren't always Sprite. We were called Priest before that and no, none of use were a real priest. It's just the name locals called us because we can see spirits. "

"How did it turn to Sprite then?" In Renard's mind, he was imagining an elderly spirit telling her ancestors to adopt their race's name as the family name. 

"My ancestors were given a forest area to occupy. Unfortunately, the area was infested with faes. Some of them, being blinded by greed, decided to make an offer to the faes so that they could clear the area and sell the land." Her face turned grim.

"They offered a child?" Renard interrupted her story. Okay, no elderly fae telling them to change the family name, then.

"How did you know?!" 

"It's common folklore, I guess, albeit quite dark for fairytales." Wait till you hear about us Wesen. He grinned again. Why did he grin too much today? It was bothersome!

"You're right, they offered a child. But not one at that time. They think that they could bypass the offer if they offered the second born of the seventh generation of our family. Like, seven generations are too far in the future and they could counter it without harming anyone by then."

"I'm the damned seventh generation's first born, my aunt's child is the second."

Renard watched her with intense gaze. His brain was racking with questions. If Lucinda Forbes' child was taken by the faes, then it wasn't Aswang as he had thought earlier. There were another side to this world besides Wesen and Grimm...

"Some of my ancestors didn't agree with the ones who made the offer. They went to the faes to cancel it, stating that they didn't want to sacrifice anyone. And since those who made the offer had already collected money from the locals, they wanted the offer to stay as it is. There were quite a lot arguments. And then,my family splits. Those who made the offer were called Sprite later on, instead of Priest." She continued.

"This is quite a lot to digest." Renard told her. She only nodded in response, having nothing more to add.

For a few minutes, none of them spoke. It was silence with only faint sound of wind being heard. In other words, it was awkward.

"Daddy..." Diana's voice cut through the silence. She materialized beside Lorna Sprite. 

"Diana, how many times have I told you not to do that?" The Captain murmured to his daughter. He looked at the woman but she was unfazed.

"Do what? Lorna already knows. I come to her before they take her away. I could only scare them, though."

Lorna nodded again, in affirmative to the girl's explanation.

"Daddy, can she come to our house tonight? Mommy says I can stay with you a few nights. She's sending me right now."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe she can stay at Monroe and Rosalie's tonight." Renard tried to reason with his daughter. 

"I want her to come to our house."

"Err..hello? I'm standing right here, okay? I'm not invisible, am I?" Lorna interrupted both father and daughter. 

"Lorna, you must come to our house tonight. You know why." 

"Why?" Renard asked them.

"Daddy, I'm waiting at the house." Diana said to him, and vanished from sight. His question was left unanswered. 

The Captain looked at the supposed to be guest in his house."Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" He asked.

"Diana said I have to." 

"Let's go, then." 

**..o0o..**


	6. What am I doing here?

They arrived at Renard's house a few minutes after Diana. Adalind, Diana's mother, was waiting with her at the door. 

"So this is Miss Sprite, I guess?" Adalind greeted her, gesturing for a handshake. Lorna returned the handshake, nodding to answer her. Adalind gave her a scandalous smile.

"I am."

"My daughter seems to like you very much. I don't know why, but all of Sean's previous girlfriend only stayed for a while. I hope you will last longer." 

"Adalind!" Renard almost yelled at her. His face flushed red. There was no need to say that! She didn't need to know any of that.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh? Then, what are you doing here? Diana says you're staying the night." Adalind was playfully smirking at her.

Embarrassed was a mild word, she was sure her face couldn't turn more red. Yes, Adalind was correct. What was she thinking, easily agree to sleep at his house when they barely knew each other. It didn't matter what Diana said. She should know better than that.

"I.. "

"Adalind, just go. I'm not patient enough to entertain you today." Renard moved to push Adalind away from the front door.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving now. Make sure she's okay." Adalind waved them goodbye and left.

Lorna stared until Adalind's car were out of sight. She then turned to the Captain. "Is there anything I should know?"

Startled at her question, Renard suddenly remembered the woman that Diana had disposed of. He didn't even remember her name, except that she had a hand in nominating him as the city's mayor. They might be intimate, but she wasn't one he pictured to stay. Too much politics. Plus, his daughter didn't like her.

"No. Nothing important."

**..o0o..**

Diana pulled her towards one of the room upstairs, saying that it was her room and that she'd share it with the older woman. 

"Daddy's next door, so you don't have to worry. He'll save us if the sprites come." She let her guest looked around the room. "I don't think they'll come, though." 

"Diana, I want to ask you a few things." Lorna moved to sat on the bed, pulling the girl to her side. "What did you say when you scared them away? They never backed off before."

"Did they come to you often?" Renard interrupted her questions, him leaning against the door and gazing at them both. She didn't realized when he had joined them. Just a few minutes before, he was still downstairs.

Lorna sighed. "Not really often, but that was years ago when my aunt lost her stillborn baby. They claimed that the second born must be delivered to them alive, so they kept haunting my aunt at her home."

"So that's why she stayed at the facility and you were fostered." Renard received a nod at his conclusion. "Did they bother you?"

"Never before, but I think since Aunt Lucinda died, they shifted to me instead."

"Don't worry, I told them not to come near you." Diana said to them.

"You think they'll follow your words?" Lorna watched as the girl beamed at her.

"Yes! If they come again, I'll just do what I did to daddy's girlfriends." 

Lorna swore she felt chill crept down her neck. What did she got entangled in? She could see Renard's uncomfortable face and Diana's ecstatic one.

"Diana, your mom and I already explained to you what you can and can't do, remember?" 

"Oh, I'm not doing it to Lorna. I choose her for you. I'll make sure she's safe." 

"Uhm...Diana... I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to intrude on anything. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what you mean by 'choose me for your daddy'."

"I want you to be my daddy's wife." 

Okay, this was weird. She started to regret coming to the house. Was she compelled? Did Diana's secret power included altering minds? It started to feel like those thriller movies where you were captured and brainwashed to believe things you otherwise didn't. Would the girl compel her to marry his daddy? It wasn't even a few days since she met them, for god sake.

She stole a glance at the Captain. Renard was blushing? Or was it the dim light? 

"I'm downstairs if you both need anything." Renard said and rushed down the stairs. Lorna noticed that he didn't rebuke his daughter's words and wondered what made him flustered like that. Surely he didn't have any thoughts like his daughter's, she hoped.

Meanwhile downstairs, Renard was reigning his emotions in. He wasn't in need of a wife, and his daughter already had her mommy. There were even Nick Burkhardt's circle of friends that cared for Diana. In short, Diana and he both didn't need any woman in their lives. That was for sure.

The worst was, he was a wesen. A Zauberbiest. Not that it was worst because he was one, but worse because she didn't live in their kind of world. She couldn't see him woged. And if she could see his woged form, would she feel disgusted? Also, she would be in danger if she got tangled with them. The royals wouldn't leave her alone.

Wait, why did he think of her safety? She was not his responsibility! 

**..o0o..**

"Please say you didn't brainwash me to marry your daddy." Lorna cupped her face with both her hands. The day had been tiring without Diana dropping the bomb on her.

"Mommy says daddy is being lonely. He needs someone to love him."

"Tell him to find a girlfriend, then."

"But I don't like his previous girlfriends. They didn't love him. Mommy says.."

"Shh! Diana, princess, listen to me, okay? Your mommy means good, but you can't force people to bond or have any relationship just because you want them to. You don't even know if I have a husband or boyfriend already."

The girl's eyes went wide at the words. "Lorna... You ..you have a husband? But my daddy already likes you. A bit." Diana was at the brink of tears. 

Lorna cupped the girl's cheeks, her thumb wiping the corner of the girl's eyes. "No, but it's not nice to force people into a relationship, do you understand?"

"Are you mad at me?" The tears were rolling down her cheeks now that Lorna's words sunk.

"I'm not. You're such a cute kid. How can I be mad at you?" She pinched the girl's cheek lightly, smiling at her.

"Daddy too?"

"Why don't you ask him?" 

The girl rushed down to find Renard. Lorna didn't join her since it would be awkward again. She could hear Diana's voice from upstairs, but Renard's was harder to pick up. Perhaps he was speaking in a hushed voice for a reason, and the reason being he knew she was trying to eavesdrop from the upper stairs.

She turned to enter the bedroom, but something grabbed her arm and she lost conscious. She could faintly hear Diana screamed her name before darkness clouded her.

**..o0o..**


End file.
